User blog:Knakveey/Tell Us Your Choices for Episode 4
Telltale: Game of Thrones - Episode 4: Sons of Winter What were your answers? Howdy folks, it's about that time for another episode choice recap! In the latest episode; Sons of Winter, the player had to make quite a lot of tough choices. Select the choices you made below! It should be noted that there will be spoilers ahead... So avert your eyes if you do not wish to know! Choices You begin the episode as Gared Tuttle. Your involvement in the murder of Britt Warrick has landed you a death sentence to be carried out by The Watchers on the Wall. Denner Frostfinger is not convinced by your argument of self-defense and is committed to your execution regardless of what Finn has to say about what happened. Depending on your previous interactions with Finn, he will either tell Frostfinger that you acted in self-defense or that you murdered Britt in cold-blood. Lucky for you, Cotter comes to your aid and helps you escape your cell. As you prepare to escape with Cotter, Finn shows up to volunteer to go with you. Do you allow him? Or does he even show up to help? Did you encounter Finn before leaving? Yes No After being surprised with Elaena Glenmore's visit and subsequent present of elite guardsmen, your situation in Ironrath changes for the better. It is revealed that Gryff Whitehill is now supposed to marry Elaena after her father succumb to pressure from House Whitehill. Elaena and her brother, Arthur Glenmore are determined to not let this happen. A plan is hatched to confront Gryff and take back Ironrath for themselves. Playing as Rodrik Forrester, you're given the opportunity to deal some damage to Gryff. After the Glenmore elite soldiers subdue Gryff, you can either maim him or leave him be. What do you decide? How do you deal with Gryff? Maim him Showed him mercy Back in King's Landing, you're playing as another Forrester: Mira Forrester. Her recent history with Margaery Tyrell has left her without her strongest ally. Her intel source, Tom has instructed her that there is somebody in the capital who is paying a lot of money to disrupt all things concerning House Forrester. Luckily, your fellow handmaiden, Sera Flowers agrees to help you get into the coronation ceremony for Tommen Baratheon. During the ceremony you're to mingle and eavesdrop on the guests to get a better idea of who is plotting against you. To gather some intel, you are asked by Garibald Tarwick about Sera's past. He suspects that her house does not exist. What do you do when he asks? Did you reveal Sera's secret to Lord Tarwick? You said that her house does indeed exist You revealed that she is a bastard Back in Ironrath as Rodrik Forrester, you're told that a message has come from House Whitehill in regards to a negotiation about Ironwood. Seeing a chance for opportunity here, a plan is hatched to bargain with them in exchange for the safe return of Ryon Forrester. Once the plan has been hammered out, there are some details to discuss in regards to what happens while you are away. Who should stay at Ironrath? Duncan Tuttle or Royland Degore? Also, with all the new soldiers you now have at your command, should you bring them along with you on your visit to the Whitehills or leave them to guard Ironrath? What are your orders for the Glenmore soldiers before your departure? You ask the soldiers to come with you Ask the soldiers to defend Ironrath In Meereen, your talk with Daenerys Targaryen has led to helping her in the capture of the city as Asher Forrester. By doing this, you're told you can be given some soldiers to bring back home to Ironrath. However, your longtime associate, Beskha is having a hard time coming to terms with the city she used to call home. A former slave, Beshka is less than excited to revisit her past. Upon entering the city incognito, your team consisting of Beshka and Croft are to navigate to the watchtower posts and eliminate any guards. Beshka, fueled by revenge goes out of her way to find her former slave master and drags him out into the street and beats him. Croft orders Beshka to stand down but Beshka is not hearing any of it. What happens to Beshka's former slave master? You let Beshka kill him You let him go You kill the slave master yourself Why did you make the decisions you did? Do you regret any of them? Let everybody know why you're right in the comments below! Category:Blog posts